User talk:Meerkats123
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Wolf Role Play Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse There ya go. Now we need to make the template for the packs and wolves. I was think for ID code, they h=can have a Y for Yellowstone, which would be a great place for the wolves to live since everyone knows about that place. The ID codes can be YRM001 for Rascals. Can we have the Druids Pack? Sir Rock 15:06, January 3, 2011 (UTC) This is your wikia so you have to set up the packs. Just do what I did at Meerkat Role Play, set up the history and add wolves, then make the role play centers.Sir Rock 08:03, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Well I added Wolf Role Play Wiki to the Offical Partners of Meerkat Fanon so maybe people will see it and want to join. Try asking freinds you know and other users at other role play wikias. There is a lot Wolf related Wikias you can try at. Aniju Aura 03:24, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Well I wouldn't know because I never worked at them. I only seen them when wondering around wikia. Just search for wolves or wolf and chech out what comes up. Animals related wikias most likely have some wolves lovers. Also talk about it on other sites like FaceBook or MySpace. Aniju Aura 03:39, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I'll tell people about it at the other wikias I work at too. It can take awhile for many users to come so set up the roles and packs to get people interested. Few articles make people think that at this place no one is working here so fix up around here a bit and start off the role play centers. Just do what we have done at Meerkat Role Play.Aniju Aura 03:42, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Here you go Wolves Wiki. No one really works there though. You can if you like and maybe people will start showing up if there are more artices.Aniju Aura 05:12, January 14, 2011 (UTC) You need to make the role play centers and fill in the wolf pack history. You also need to make some rules too. Have the females have some pups. I not really sure if wolves have only one litter in the spring or if they can have pups all year long though. Sir Rock 08:13, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I found a new site called Feral Heart. It does require some downloading but it is worth it. I joined not too long ago. There you can make your own canine or feline character and chat, run around or RP if you like. I like it because we can use their character design to make wolves for your RP wolf wiki. You can make your wolf look like these style. -----------------> I have a few ideas for your wikia. Maybe instead of real life wolves, people would be interested in fictional ones that had new look. And maybe with special powers for each pack. Have you ever seen the TV show called Avatar: The Last Airbeander? Well if you haven't, it is a show were some people can contral the four elements, earth, wind, fire and water depending on what nation they are born in. Maybe each wolf pack gets an element they can contral, like Druids get fire, Rascals wind, Bag Dogs are earth and so on. We can have other elements too. Wolf pelts maybe have a theme like Druids wolf usually have redish, browns, purples or black pelts with a particular markings. Mayber here the wolves can talk and live in an origanized pack, like warriors. In that book there is a leader, for is succeed by the deputy, there is a medicine cat and warriors who go hunting and pratrol the territory and fight rivals clans. It is a cat book but we can adapted in for wolves. Like say instead of one medincie cat we have healers, lead by a head healer, The group is led by an alpha pair, and like meerkats the oldest female becomes the new leader. Males have to leave to find new mates. Well we have to decide what kind of Role Play site this place is first. And there are my ideas. Aniju Aura 00:37, February 7, 2011 (UTC) You would have to download the game inorder to make characters. It is a canine an feline role play site but most people just talk there and wonder around. Aniju Aura 20:28, February 7, 2011 (UTC) I suppose the Druids?Aniju Aura 20:40, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Please spot inviting people to Meerkat Role Play Wiki. We don’t know who they are or if they are with those stupid people. Sir Rock will invite them when he is sure they can be trusted. Aniju Aura 04:49, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, I was browsing around and saw this wikia, and I love wolves :) Can I join? SnapeFan1(Talk) Yay thanks :) So how does this wiki work, like there's different packs of wolves right? SnapeFan1(Talk) Cool :) So, by the look of the pages, the wolves listed were tagged by the numbers, so its like wolf roleplay in yellowstone national park. SnapeFan1(Talk) : Can I be in the Rascals Pack? SnapeFan1(Talk) What do you mean by code, like the YRF001 type of code on the Rascals Pack page but different? And for me, the Pup's name can it be Whippet, female? SnapeFan1(Talk) Okay, so for the code, what about YRF006? And for the name of the pup, a female, Whippet? SnapeFan1(Talk) okay thanks :) Anything else? SnapeFan1(Talk) Sure, I'd love to. :) And I know a few users who LOVE Wolves and some are good with templates ect. :) SnapeFan1(Talk) Okay, thanks, I'll do that :) SnapeFan1(Talk) I messaged a few last night and one of them, a close friend of mine who i know in real life, should be online sometime this afternoon, and a few others are admins on other wikis that should be finishing up later today as well to come on here. And also a few who may not enjoy roleplaying are great with templates and are usually willing to help out a new wikia. :) SnapeFan1(Talk) I'm Here! Hi Meerkats, SnapeFan1 messaged me about this Wiki. Is the roleplaying based on a book series or just wolves in general? I'd be happy to help with Templates, Codes etc. if I don't think I'd like to roleplay though. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 16:15, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Same as Head.Boy, I'll be here to help with some of those also if you'd like. InSpeck -Talk Page- 17:01, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm here Same as the other 3 before me. Snape gave me word of this wiki. Sora/Roxas,[[User_talk:Moodle|'Kairi/Xion,']]Riku/Axel 17:13, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Join. Hi. and same as the 4 other people. SnapeFan1 told me about this wiki and i would love to join. I love wolves, They are my life ! Infact my nickname is wolfie. So can i join this wiki please.Icestar((Talk)) 19:29, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello, SnapeFan1 told me about this wiki. I LOVE wolves. They are such graceful animals, I would love to join! [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 19:48, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'll make a page for my wolf. My wolf's a pup, yes? Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 20:14, May 8, 2011 (UTC) This is her page-Whippet. Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 20:28, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I just did. :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 20:36, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I make a wolf as her mother or chose one from the Rascals Pack? Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 20:40, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Roo can be her mother. Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 20:44, May 8, 2011 (UTC) You didn't answer my question, is this RPG Wiki based on a series or wolves in general? Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 20:46, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Join also. Hi. Yes i would like to join same as the last 5 people who said that. SnapeFan1 told me about this so can i join. I really love wolves. Knight((Talk)) 20:59, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Could I be in the Druids Pack? And SnapeFan1 said I needed to request a code from you? Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 21:16, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'd be happy to :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 22:19, May 8, 2011 (UTC) .Skystar. The new user .Skystar. wants to add a wolf, River Song, with the code, YRF009, to the Rascals Pack. Is that alright? Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 23:40, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Patty123 And also the user Patty123, has requested to join the Rascals Pack as a she-wolf named Violet with the code of YFR0013. Is that alright? Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 23:56, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Hi. My name is Patty and I am obviously new to this wiki. I was just wondering what I do on this wiki now that I joined and talked to SnapeFan1 about my pack. Can't wait to get started, ~ Patty :) 00:16, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Do I make a page or do you? Howl at time and space, let the stars hear you sing to the moon 00:35, May 9, 2011 (UTC) kk I'll be glad to, and tomorrow i'll be online at around 5:30pm ish :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 03:08, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Pack Um. Bad Dogs pack? Sora/Roxas,[[User_talk:Moodle|'Kairi/Xion,']]Riku/Axel 19:09, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. I need help to get to know this wiki. [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 21:40, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Could I actually be in the Rascals Pack? Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 21:57, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Its me, Patty.Yesterday I joined this wiki and decided to be apart of the rascals pack. I still havn't got a response and was wondering if I am accepted into the pack. I'm sorry for bothering you but I am very excited. Patty :) 23:13, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Marico That's great that this place is finally picking up. I guess I'll try this wiki out but I think I won't be here much. I will play Marico but I don't want to be the alpha male. I don't think I will be here much to that position. It looks like you are going with real pictures of wolves so I probably will change his photo. Are you still going with the element powers or are the wolve like the meerkat, normal and don't talk? I'll fix up the Druids Pack and the Main page so people can understand the ID Code. I'll make Marico a page so you can use it as an example of how the wolves' pages should look. Aniju Aura 05:22, May 10, 2011 (UTC) I don't undertsand how this wikia works. Do you want a few years to have goen by for the packs so there are more adult wolves or are we just starting off in 1995? Also I found this nice web sit with pictures of the real wolves of the Druids. http://www.robertweselmann.com/druidgallery.html They wolves of Yellowstone never get names so there are only ID Codes but here we can name the wolves. Aniju Aura 06:04, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Do I need a code then? Sorry, I'm not understanding how to roleplay on this wiki. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 21:52, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I do like Meerkats. :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 22:14, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Do you suggest I take a code? Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 22:15, May 10, 2011 (UTC)